


How Eugenides Saved the Gods

by qwanderer



Series: stand eye to eye with gods and men [4]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, almost vague enough to read as meta though, like extra future-y, spoils everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: Centuries later, the old gods might have been forgotten, but they're not.





	How Eugenides Saved the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> far-future epilogue for How the Gods Stole Eugenides's Heart

The little peninsula, Medea, and the surrounding small countries that had once been part of the Mede empire all know Eugenides as the legendary figure that brought their lands together, that ruled them in peace. 

Most of the stories of the Eddisian gods died along with the mountain that was sacred to them, but any story that bore the name of Eugenides was remembered in some form, passed on as part of the legend of Annux Eugenides. 

In the stories the people tell, now, many centuries later, of the ancestors of their emperor, there's a blend of tales of a demigod and a queen's thief. 

They say that the Earth herself was his mother but that his father was an Eddisian soldier. They say that the queen of the old gods, Hephestia, is his oldest sister, and that he is her thief, but that his oldest brother could steal time itself. They tell tales of how he stole thunderbolts from the sky, and they tell tales of how he stole Sounis's magus. 

They say peace was a difficult beast to manage, before he tamed her and made her his wife. 

People worship him, make altars in his name - in the name of Eugenides. And Eugenides listens. 

Above the altar they sit, side by side, like brothers, like twins, save for the clay-red skin of the one and the hook on the end of the arm of the other. 

After all, Immakuk and Ennikar had once been mortal, and had become gods through the telling of their stories. 

After all, the loss of a hand did not make the figure of a god any less a figure of the god. 

And this is how the old gods managed not to die: 

The people remember Eugenides. Eugenides remembers the gods. 


End file.
